


Yes, ma'am

by outlier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Lap Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Cara Dune is just settling in on Hoth when Leia Organa barges into her tent, clearly avoiding someone or something. And, well, Cara was never one to turn a pretty Princess away.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Leia Organa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Yes, ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



> A treat. Prompts I tried to hit in the end notes.

Cara had just managed to find a position that was almost, _almost_ comfortable on the aged, thin cot she’d been assigned by what passed for Rebel Alliance administration when the flap of her small tent burst inward.

There was a moment of awkward silence as she stared at Princess Leia Organa and Princess Leia Organa stared at the occupant of a tent she may have thought was unoccupied, Cara surmised, given the look of surprise on the Princess’ face.

“Just doing a surprise inspection,” the Princess said, straightening and trying for what Cara assumed to be some sort of haughty sense of being _in command_.

“Uh-huh,” Cara said, too tired to deal with what she strongly suspected was shenanigans. The base was too small and insular for her not to know that parts of its supposed leadership was prone to them. And anyway, she was pretty sure that whoever had decided that the Rebels should gather at Hoth, of all places, should be shot and/or made to take over her daily perimeter check, because if she had to go out into the cold one more time, she might consider starting up a new Rebel Alliance that focused only on sunny planets. “You sure you’re not running away from a fight with your flyboy boyfriend?”

It was the wrong thing to have said. Cara knew it immediately. She was always pushing, couldn’t help it, so quick on the trigger that she often forgot that sometimes, people pushed back. Among people in general, Princess Leia Organa was especially known for pushing back.

“As if space dust for brains is my boyfriend,” the Princess spat, looking so absolutely furious that Cara was convinced she was right. “Like I said, I’m here to do a surprise inspection.”

Cara laid back on her bunk and crossed her arms behind her head. “Inspect away,” she said, indicating, with a jerk of her chin, the very small, essentially bare space not occupied by her rickety cot. “If I don’t pass muster, maybe you can punish me by transferring me off of Hoth.”

She closed her eyes and almost managed to tune out the sounds of Leia shifting the thick parka Cara found inadequate for dealing with Hoth’s icy wind, the tall boots that didn’t keep her feet warm, and the blaster she was more likely to use on a wampa than a stormtrooper that she’d laid on an upturned crate.

“Everything appears to be in order,” Leia said, her voice a little stilted, like she knew they both knew what she was doing was ridiculous, “though I’m not sure that shirt is up to regulation.”

Cara opened her eyes and cocked a brow. “I wasn’t aware that the Rebel Alliance, outlaw organization that is by its very nature somewhat anarchic, had uniform regulations. Please show me in the bylaws where it states that Princesses are allowed to make up rules on a whim.”

“Oh,” Leia said, and Cara thought she caught a hint of a blush. “So you know who I am.”

With a sigh, Cara sat up on her cot. She was not completely unaware of the way the Princess’ eyes lingered on the strip of what had been bared abdomen (late of violated imaginary uniform regulations) as it disappeared. “Cara Dune of Alderaan, Princess Organa,” Cara said, offering her hand.

The Princess had a firm, sure grip, which Cara hadn’t expected. She knew of Leia Organa more by osmosis than because she followed the news around high-born Alderaanians. Certainly not because the Princess returned her greeting, because she didn’t. She seemed to speed right past that courtesy when she flopped down on Cara’s cot, making it creak in warning of possible structural failure. Cara could see by the tension in her face that the Princess was considering mentioning the thing that bonded together all remaining Alderaanians, and was relieved when it appeared she’d decided against it.

Some wounds didn’t need prodding, especially not when they were so raw.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, getting fresh with a Princess.”

If it’d been said in a way that let Cara know Leia Organa actually felt that way, and not with the kind of daring that practically invited her to get offended just because of how amusing it would be, she might have reacted. Then again, if Princess Leia Organa hadn’t said it while also side-eyeing Cara’s bare bicep with obvious interest, she might have been less inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“I wasn’t getting fresh, ma’am,” she said, in a tone oozing with sarcasm, “but if you’re interested, I could be persuaded. To get fresh with you, that is.”

The Princess rolled her eyes. “As if you could handle me.”

Cara knew invitations, and knew when she’d been given one. The Princess was small, a fact hidden away by the force of her personality. It didn’t take much to lift her up and resettle her. The fancy, insulated, white jumpsuit Leia wore hissed against the rougher material of the off-duty drawstring pants Cara wore, one of the last things she still had left from home.

“Seems I was wrong,” Leia said, a little breathless, one hand soft against Cara’s bicep, and yeah, they’d been known to have that effect.

“This is where you tell me just how fresh you want me to get.” Cara figured this was how things were in the middle of a war. They just happened, like a Princess at her tent flap, and there wasn’t enough time or energy to think about silly things like the future or what it might mean if she put her hand down said Princess’ pants to see what she might find. Cara could freeze to death on her morning patrol. She wasn’t going to waste time dithering over whether or not she should fuck the pretty Princess in her lap.

Leia cocked her head to the side, like she was giving it a thorough think, before finding the zipper at the neck of her jumpsuit and giving it a decisive pull. “I’d say pretty fresh,” Leia said, fingering the sleeveless, cropped top Cara wore as a base layer under all her other gear before apparently deciding it needed to go. “Probably as fresh as you can manage.”

That was good enough for Cara, who unsnapped the compression band covering her breasts and replaced it with the Princess’ hands. She was pretty sure the ladies liked those almost as much as they did her muscles. Leia was no exception, if the way she brushed her thumbs over Cara’s nipples almost immediately was any indication.

“You’ve got to be rougher than that,” Cara told her, as she worked the zipper on Leia’s jumpsuit down as far as it would go. “Assuming you actually want me to enjoy it.”

Her reward was the dig of sharp nails as Leia drew the fingers of both hands over Cara’s breast, starting with the uppermost curve and ending with an especially forceful sting against her nipples.

“Better,” Cara said, and meant it. “Are you going to get upset if I mess up your fancy hairstyle?”

Leia shook her head at her, and gestured upward with both hands. “By all means.”

There was no such thing as a simple yes or no in Princess Leia Organa’s vocabulary, Cara figured, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get her meaning across. So she dug her fingers into the braid that circled the back of the Princess’ head and pulled her down, not surprised when Leia dug her teeth into Cara’s lower lip before allowing the kiss. Leia kissed the way she seemed to do everything, like she knew she was good at it and wanted you to know too.

If Cara had known the Princess was such an absolute delight, maybe she would have found a way to get introduced sooner.

From the way Leia was squirming in her lap and digging her nails into Cara’s nipples as she pinched down hard, like she was daring Cara to say it was too much, Cara figured she wasn’t going to have to worry too much about foreplay. The Princess was easily riled, it seemed, as quick to arousal as she was to anger, but that didn’t mean Cara was just going to skip all the steps in between. It wasn’t every day she found herself with a Princess in her lap, after all.

She pulled her head back, pleased by the way Leia’s eyes were dark and heavily-lidded. “You think you can keep quiet?” Cara goaded, nodding her head to the thin fabric of the tent.

Leia’s nostrils flared with what Cara was pretty sure was absolute rage.

“Even if I do this?” she asked, and took Leia’s earlobe between her teeth. She sucked it into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue and was altogether pleased with the way Leia hissed against her. Leia had apparently taken it to heart earlier, when Cara had urged her to be a little rougher, because Cara found herself hissing in response when Leia ran her nails over Cara’s scalp.

“Can you?” Leia taunted, breath hot against Cara’s ear.

And, fine. Cara could play that game. She sucked a bruise into the side of Leia’s neck for the moan it earned, and bit down on her collarbone until Leia cursed softly under her breath. She sucked Leia’s nipple into her mouth until it was red and swollen and Leia’s moans were undoubtedly loud enough to be heard, then did it again with the other. Sure, she might have to find some way to explain away the scratch marks running from her hairline to the small of her back when she took her next turn in the communal showers, but it was more than worth it.

When she worked her hand into the low vee of Leia’s open jumpsuit to find her achingly wet, Cara was even more convinced she’d made the right decision. “This okay, Princess?” she asked, hand still, half convinced she might expire on the spot if Leia said no.

“Don’t call me that,” Leia said, and rocked her hips forward. She parted around Cara’s still immobile fingers easily, painting Cara’s skin with slick heat. “Now, are you going to fuck me or what?”

The Princess looked adequately debauched, Cara decided, as she pressed into her with two fingers. Strands of hair had been pulled loose from her braid, and her face was sweaty and flushed. There was a faint bruise on her neck, destined to spread and deepen, and the faint imprint of Cara’s teeth over her collarbone. Her nipples were still wet from Cara’s mouth, and her jumpsuit was spread wide, making her look like a present that had been too enticing to fully unwrap.

Leia’s heels curled around the backs of Cara’s thighs and she wrapped her hand around the back of Cara’s neck. She was beautiful, eyes closed and mouth a little slack, with her chest heaving as she drew in thick, deep breaths. Cara didn’t figure Leia was going to last much longer, not with the way she was trembling against her, so she added a third finger to a long, low moan of pleasure and made sure her palm slid against Leia’s clit with each stroke.

“You’re almost there,” Cara urged, caught up in the look on Leia’s face. She looked a little like a wild beast, like she was going to bare sharp teeth and rip out Cara’s jugular, and Cara wasn’t completely sure she would have minded.

Leia came with a sharp exhale, going so tight around Cara’s fingers that they ached. She slumped against Cara, breath hot against her shoulder, and shivered when Cara finally pulled free.

Cara thought that might be it, and was fine if it was. She liked to give pleasure almost more than she liked getting it, for the moments like this. She liked being the pillar holding up the body she’d made boneless, and anyway, they’d probably tempted fate enough. It wasn’t as if the tent’s fabric walls did much to dampen sound, and she’d earned a lot of it.

“Do these come off?” Leia asked, her voice muffled, and Cara felt a tug on the drawstring threaded through the waist of her pants.

It seemed like more of a statement of intent than it was an actual question, because the Princess was already slithering down to the floor, looking only marginally capable of keeping herself upright. Still, Cara wasn’t one to protest when she figured her partner knew her own mind, so she raised her hips and let Leia pull off her pants and undergarments, and waited to see what would happen.

The cot creaked again when she grabbed the bottom rail for support as Leia took Cara’s clit into her mouth and sucked hard. She was a little too sensitive for it, which Leia seemed to intuit on her own from the way Cara’s muscles had stiffened. Her touch gentled, and Cara melted a little, not sure she’d take long herself. It was almost torture, having to listen to the soft sucking sounds of Leia’s mouth, knowing Leia was down on her knees in her pure, white jumpsuit because that was where she wanted to be.

She stroked her fingers through Leia’s soft hair and tried not to pull. Leia’s hands were on her thighs, her fingers flexing into the muscle there, and that was just the little bit more Cara needed, the way Leia’s nails bit into her skin.

When she got herself back under control, ears still ringing from her orgasm, it was to find Leia standing above her, daintily wiping her lips. She’d managed to re-zip her jumpsuit though her hair was still a mess, and Cara wanted nothing more than to pull her down onto the tiny, uncomfortable cot beside her, so they could cuddle up and go to sleep. Instead, she leaned up, meeting Leia halfway as Leia leaned down for a parting kiss.

“Stay safe, trooper,” Leia said, her expression a little softer than it had been when she’d invaded Cara’s tent. “I want to be able to find you when I come looking for you again.”

Cara grinned, and let herself fall back on her cot. “Yes, ma’am,” she said to a tent flap fluttering shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work in lap sex; breast/nipple play; clothed sex; and fingerfucking. And Leia maybe likes Cara's muscles a lot. I hope you enjoy. I hadn't thought about the potential for this pairing until I saw it in the requests.


End file.
